


Memories Bucky x Reader |Jodi|

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Sad, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sad ;E the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Bucky x Reader |Jodi|

Bucky sat himself on the chair .He groaned in pain feeling a horrible burning pain in his head, More memories of you, His wife how he hurt you or made you happy..

1941 - BUCKY’S POV 

Bucky hugged your shaking form tightly, (F/N) let out a few sobs.

“I d-don’t want you to leave Buck..” (F/N) murmured sadly, letting out a quiet sob.

“Don’t worry doll, I’ll be safe, no need to worry..” Bucky reassured you, hugging you closer.

“You know, Steve is going to try to follow you..” (F/N) said, changing the subject moving her eyes to face Bucky.

“Mhh, I know, He’s desperate to help out.. You’ll look out for him, Won’tcha (F/N)?” He said locking his blue eyes with your red (E/C) eyes. She made a small ‘Mhm’ sound to agree with him.

“I promise I’ll come back.” Bucky said, kissing your forehead and walking out the door, She followed him out the door and waved him goodbye.

2014 - BUCKY’S POV 

I chased after this woman on a motorbike, Her (H/L) (H/C) hair flowed behind her, riding with the wind, I shot at her went I had a clear shot. One in the shoulder, one to the abdomen. she fell of her bike. I rode up to her, went off of my bike and pulled her helmet off, She groaned in pain, opening her (E/C) eyes to look into my eyes.

“B-bucky?” She whispered before her eyes closed, My thoughts ran wild Who was Bucky? Am I Bucky..? I couldn’t stay for too long, her friend would come and find her soon. Dead or alive..

 

AFTER STEVE AND BUCKY’S DEATH   
(F/N)’S POV 

It was a few years after the death of your husband and your best friend died, You were cleaning stuff in your apartment when your phone rang. Thats odd, I haven’t given anyone my number yet.. 

You walked over and picked up the phone,

“Hello? Who is this?”  
“Do you vant to see him again..?”  
“E-excuse me, Who's this?”  
“I vill repeat myself, Do you vant to see him?”  
“Who’s ‘him’?”  
“Your husband.”  
“I-uh..”  
“This is a one time offer, Take it now or never see him again.”  
“I-I want to see him..”

PRESENT  
(F/N)’S POV 

Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. 

You groaned in annoyance hearing a continuous beeping sound, You attempted to move your hand, only to feel it being weighed down, It felt cold while the rest of your body felt warm.. You opened your eyes, focusing on the person by your bedside, Bucky.

You slowly sat up feeling a bandage wrapped around your abdomen, Oh.. I remember, The failed mission.. You heard a small groan and Bucky’s eyes opened, You giggled seeing Bucky’s sleepy face.

“Mornin’ Sunshine” You said cheerfully to Bucky. 

Bucky immediately pulled you into a hug, hiding his face in the crook of your neck, crying silently. You rubbed his back softly to help calm him.

“I-i’m so sorry (F/N). I-I didn’t mean t-to..” Bucky murmured quietly.

“It’s ok, It wasn’t your doing, It was HYDRA’s doing..”


End file.
